


The Price for Peace

by BlackAce70



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Ahegao, Breeding, Corruption, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Master/Slave, Mating Press, Mind Break, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: Zelda had failed to seal Ganon 100 years ago. Now resurrected, nothing stands in his way from reigning over all of Hyrule. To ensure her people don't suffer devastation and ruin. Zelda makes the ultimate sacrifice in becoming the Dark King's Slave.Happy Belated 35th Legend of Zelda Anniversary y'all.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	The Price for Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Something I had on the back burner for years now but decided to finish for this momentous occasion. To all my readers, I hope y'all enjoy it.

The sun began to set just outside the desolate ruins of Hyrule Castle. Inside was a lone figure, cloaked in a hooded garb as they traversed deeper into the destroyed landscape. The height and build of their entire figure suggested that the person in question was a woman and a fairly short one at that. Who had to have been no taller than 5’8. The growls and various sounds of monsters present in the area, along with the pools of malice, lurked about the castle grounds, yet that didn’t phase nor bother the girl one bit. Despite walking casually into what was considered by many, the most perilous area in all of Hyrule without any sort of weapon or means to defend herself. She was quite certain that none of the monsters would attack, they wouldn’t hurt her, she knew they wouldn’t. 

After all, they wouldn’t dare do anything to risk angering their master, now. 

Arriving at the entrance that led into the remains of what used to be the late King Rhoam’s throne room. The girl took a deep breath, already knowing what would await her on the other side. Opening the doors with an audible and echoing creak, she was greeted to the sight she had long become accustomed to. A darkened room, dimly lit by a row of dark crimson red flames, floating on each side of the great hall. At the far end of the room, seated on the throne was a sole male. With a familiar dark skin tone and bright long flowing red hair, that was only seen by the Gerudo women. His build was the epitome of a muscular body; as if crafted by the Gods themselves. He wore nothing, save of a dark green silk loincloth reaching down to his knees that had a red sash to go with it. All over his body were gold jewelry that merely accentuated his figure. Complete with armlets, braces on his wrists and ankles, and thick golden bangles. 

A small smirked could be seen forming on the man’s lips as the woman took a deep sigh, entering the throne room without fear nor hesitation. Though if one looked closely at the woman’s posture, it also had a bit of reluctance to be here. 

“You certainly took your time in arriving today,” The man spoke, his voice deep and baritone as he offered an amused chuckle at the faint frown he could make out underneath the woman’s hood. Watching as she approached before him, “Though I suppose it’s to be a given when you consider your position and standing, princess…” 

Slowly removing her hood, the mysterious woman revealed herself to be none other than Princess Zelda. Rising from his seat, the dark male walked down towards the blonde, noting her body tensing ever so slightly as he got closer to her. Forcing the princess to stare up at the man; even after many visits later, she still couldn’t process just how easily the man dwarfed her in size. Clearing well over 7 feet in height and exuding the same indomitable aura that surrounded the very castle. 

“That cloak,” He spoke, “Remove it, you should know your routine by now.” 

Zelda remained still for a full moment; as if she truly considered whether to go through with the order or not. Ultimately she complied, bringing her hands up as she slowly began to disrobe herself before the man. Allowing the black cloak to fall and pool itself around her ankles. Revealing underneath an outfit that did not hesitate to bring a smile to the man’s lips. 

Unlike the usual light blue tunic and black leggings she sported. Zelda had on a much skimpier attire, consisting of a golden armored bra-like top that barely contained her abundant chest; offering a small enticing bounce with each breath provided by the young lady. Coupled with the top was a pink miniskirt/loincloth hybrid that left nothing to the imagination with how little it covered her round tush, plump hips, and thighs. Properly showing off Zelda’s pure white pair of panties, housing the triforce symbol at the front and back of the cotton fabric. A pair of gold platform heels, along with shoulder armor and a pair of vambraces around her forearms. 

The very sight of Zelda’s appearance did nothing for the Princess’s respectable status as royalty. Looking more of a refined whore working the more unsavory streets of Hyrule. Which, for the man in question, was the intended and desired effect. The only thing missing from it all was makeup, but such cosmetics was not needed, as Zelda’s natural beauty alone made her outfit breathtaking, whether she had liked it or not. 

“So you did wear it like I had told you to,” The man mused with a pleased smile, “And to think you offered such resistance back when I had first suggested it. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were secretly looking forward to wearing this.

Deep blue eyes leveled into a scornful glare towards the Gerudian, the Hyrulian Royalty bristling with blatant contempt for the muscular man. Making no effort to hide her displeasure in being here, nor the fact that she had been forced to wear such a humiliating outfit. If one could even call it such a thing; it was more of pieces of cloth stitched together to some metal and was deemed a dress. The expression was met with another chuckle, cupping, and caressing the woman’s cheek. An action that, while it made the princess flinch, she did not move away from. Good Girl. 

“I do not see the reason why you’re offering me such a hateful look, my dear.” The man said, unfazed by the resented look on his pet’s face. “After all, it was your own shortcomings that put you in this position.” 

Balling her fist tightly, Zelda could do nothing but turn her gaze to glare at the ground. The man’s words running through her worst than any sword or arrow one could take, knowing deep down, that this man was right. Standing before her wasn’t just some rare Gerudo male that owned her in every way, shape, and form. 

This man was known as Ganon, the revived Dark King, and a testament of Princess Zelda’s greatest failure.

_ -X-  
  
_

_ She’ll never forget it.  _

_  
That day when she felt Ganon’s presence sweep over Hyrule Castle and the entire kingdom.  _

_  
Cold.  _

_  
Merciless.   
  
_

_ Utterly Evil to its core; it had made the princess sick to her stomach.   
  
_

_ She had heard tales about the calamity had been the once Dark King, passed on from generation to generation. And though it had been prophesied that the terror of the evil incarnate would eventually come back. Zelda had hoped to never come across such an entity during her entire life as a princess. Feeling the amount of malice, it downright terrified her on how so much power could come from one man alone.  _

_ His appearance was sudden, and attack the kingdom more so. Raining terror and destruction all over the people, using the power of the ancient relics. Laying waste to everything and everyone before their path, Hyrule had no means of defending against such devastating. For all intents and purposes, Hyrule was finished. That is, until Zelda stepped forward, risking it all in a gambit to seal away the warlock and ensure the safety of her people. With the Triforce of Wisdom, she had used all of her power to seal away the calamity deep within Hyrule Castle. Bringing not only an end to the rampaging Divine Beasts and Guardians; but peace back to Hyrule.  _

_ Or so she thought.  _

_ It wasn’t until 6 months later; when she felt an Ominous presence lurking within the ruins of her destroyed former home, did she realize something was wrong. Returning back, what awaited her was a sight that made her blood run cold. Monsters; various monsters as far as she could see, all surrounded by a terrifying familiar dark energy she thought she had suppressed. At the center of the horde, was one man, fully revived from the dead.  _

_ Ganon.  _

_ Zelda sunk to her hands and knees, unable to believe what was happening. She had used all her power, everything she had to seal away the monster. And yet somehow, he had not only managed to break free from his prison; but fully resurrect himself with his powers intact. She almost didn’t hear him speaking out to her, mocking her feeble attempts in doing away with him. Just when she thought he was about to do away with her and spread his reign over the kingdom. In a surprising turn of events, the Incarnate of Evil had offered the maiden an ultimatum.  _

_ See him lay waste to everything she loved and held near and dear to her heart.  _

_  
Or. _

_  
Become his… _

_  
It was a foolish proposal, one that held no positive outcome for the princess, especially in the latter regard. And every moral fiber of her being wanted to reject him and his offer vehemently … but she could not.  _

_ She could not risk the safety of her people, not when he held a significant advantage over her. With his resurrection sudden appearance a complete secret, he could easily launch an invasion on the land. And with everyone still recovering from the devastation that hit the first time, nobody would be able to defend against the tyrannical onslaught. And that didn’t even take into account the control he still held over the Divine Beasts and Guardians. Which he could unleash with a mere snap of his fingers, whether she liked it or not, Zelda was at  _

_ “Well…?” Was all he said, his tone completely calm yet expectant of an answer.  _

_ Biting the bottom of her lip, Zelda could only nod her head, forcing back the tears that wanted to stream down as she heard the man’s laughing ring throughout the entire desolate castle.  _

  
  


_. _

  
  


_. _

  
  


_. _

_ It’s been 20 years since their agreement had been made. _

_ -X-  _

Zelda’s thoughts were roughly cut abrupt by Ganon shoving her back, landing unceremoniously by on a bed made of the man’s pure dark energy. The very miasma essence of his power made her skin crawl, but she forced her feelings back when she saw the man climb on top of her. His hulking frame towering over her petite smaller form; a part of her trying to keep her heart from beating quickly under the gaze of his glowing orange eyes. Her body went rigid when she felt his lips seize her own in a sudden kiss. The Gerudo male wasting no time in claiming the princess’ body, letting his hands roam about her supple figure. Zelda shuddered a bit at the sudden aggression but did not attempt to reject his advances; her, much to her dismay, was becoming completely used to it. If there was something she quickly came to realize with Ganon and sexual intercourse, it was that the man was anything but intimate with her. Treating her like nothing more than a mere cockwarmer, a fucktoy trained to swallow his seed without resistance or complaint. While she was within this castle grounds, she wasn’t Princess Zelda of Hyrule. 

Here, she was simply Zelda, Ganon’s Royal Slut. 

She gasped loudly, feeling the man plunge two of his massive fingers into her incredibly tight cunt. Pumping his thick digits vigorously, she could feel his claw-like nails scrapping along her inner walls. Sending a twisted mix of pain and bliss throughout her entire body. Balling her fists, she bit her bottom lip, doing her utmost to force down the screams of unwilling pleasure desperately clawing at her throat. Even after 20 years of being subjected to the same aggressive ministrations, she still did not want to give him the satisfaction of having him hear her moans while under him.

Such defiance wasn’t lost on Ganon, who actually found her resistance to be a good thing, if not entertaining. After all, it was no fun if his pet had broken too fast, he wanted to savor it. Let her descent into corruption be slow, but eventful one, he had all the time in the world to do so. 

Ripping his fingers out of her snatch, he yanked her towards him. Forcing the princess towards his waistline where, upon undoing his loincloth, his massive cock flopped down and smacked the blonde across the face. Almost immediately, her nose was bombarded by the raw pungent smell of the male Gerudo’s dick overwhelming her senses. Feeling it reaching down and gripping the very back of her throat; powerful and indomitable as the sheer size of the cock in question. 14 inches and thick as an arm, it was riddled with visibly healthy veins; having an occasional twitch as the tip leaked out pre. Dropping down onto Zelda’s face. 

“Suck.” 

The order was simple, but the expectant tone behind it gave Zelda little choice in the matter. Relegating herself to her fate, she nodded and took the member into her hand. Slowly licking the underside of her cock, dragging her tongue from the base all the way to the very bulbous tip. Lapping up the precum before swirling her tongue around. With no more time wasted, she started going down on her Master’s cock. Inch by thick girthy inch of his meaty fuckstick disappeared into her mouth, her throat bulging out with a near grotesque deformation due to the sheer size of his length. She only managed roughly over half of the length before she had to pull away to catch her breath. Coughing heavily into her fist as she gasped. 

“Even after all this time, you’re still unable to suck cock like a proper whore I see?” Came Ganon’s calm baritone voice, “Hmph, very well then.” 

A hand reached out, grabbing a fistful of the princess’ golden locks before forcing her down the rest of his length. Her blue eyes widening, a loud violent gag left the princess as she was suddenly forced up and down Ganon’s cock. The Gerudo holding nothing back as he used her mouth for his own pleasure. If anything, the sounds of his pet’s gags and choking were pleasant to the revived Warlock’s ears. 

“That’s better; really, must I have to hold you down like this until you learn?” 

If she could, she would’ve glared hatefully at the man raping her throat with such force. But at the moment, it was taking everything Zelda had just to breathe. Each thrust punched at her throat, making her tremble and struggling to breathe as black spots filled the corners of her visions. She knew at the rate this was going, she would likely blackout from the desert warlock’s intensity. And though she would’ve much preferred that to happen to her as opposed to having to endure this humiliation. She knew Ganon would never allow such a thing. The only thing that would await her fading consciously would be a harsh slap to snap her back awake. One that, shamefully, aroused her more than it did harm her. As much as she loathed to admit it. 

Hearing the sharp grunt and feeling Ganon’s increased pace was all too familiar to Zelda. Signaling the Hylian that her master was nearing the edge of his inevitable climax. With a hint of reluctance, she braced herself for the climax as she felt him buried her face into his crotch, her nose deep into its fiery red hairs as the man grunt out and erupted with his first load of the evening. A hot rush of thick gooey spunk flowed into Zelda’s mouth and down her throat, making her gag once more as she struggled around the cock lodged in her throat. The silent command of wanting her to swallow everything clear to her as she forced herself to gulp down the salty semen. Hot fresh tears streaming down her cheeks as she drank her Master’s spunk. She remained this way until he pulled out suddenly and shooting the last of his seed all over her face, even landing on her chest. 

“A fitting appearance for a lowly whore such as yourself wouldn’t you say?” 

The princess said nothing, but the hate dancing with her eyes made it very clear what she thought of being cummed all over. “Still you look at me with such intensity,” She heard him speak, the amusement in his tone mocking her very being. “I will enjoy the day that when that will of yours finally breaks, but for now...” He grabbed her by her wrist, forcing the researcher onto her stomach where her round and shapely fat ass to him. One that had been the secret eye-catch to many in the past. But now, belonged only to the dark king. 

Her heart began to quicken when she felt him part her thin loincloth to the side to the side. Revealing her perfectly shaped peach and her smoothly-shaven slit. That was slick and dripping with arousal from the prior ministrations. Her heart nearly skipping a beat when Ganon’s monolithic member rested between her buns and slowly rubbed against it before going downwards and positioning before her entrance. The man’s powerful grip squeezing at her waist side. 

“Let’s turn that look of defiance into one of bliss.” 

That was the only warning she got as she got before her mind exploded with both agonizing pain and pleasure from the sudden insertion of Ganon’s cock. Drilling all the way to her womb, stretching and parting her walls as if it were a mere nuisance to him. Her back arched, her fingers clawing at the miasma of dark energy underneath as she grit her teeth, trying to desperately hold back the scream that wanted to rush out of her mouth. Her lips parted letting out a haggard pant as sweat began to form at her brow. Ganon’s initial thrust was enough to already send the woman to the brink, and he had yet to truly start moving. 

“Impressive, you’ve managed to remain silent even now.” He chuckled as he hunched forward slightly, giving himself the appearance of an animal mounting its mate. “Let us see if you can keep this up now.” 

His movements were anything but gentle, and nor was it loving, far from it in fact. He bucked his hips, slamming deep into her pussy with the force and grace of a wild beast at the peak of its heat cycle. With each savage thrust striking directly against her pussy, Zelda could feel the air rushing out of her lung with a definitive wheeze. She could even tell that her stomach was bulging out from the monstrous cock ruining her insides. The Great Goddesses above only knew what type of face she had to have been making at the moment. 

If there was any saving grace to this, it was that there was nobody here to witness this shameful sight that she was displaying at the moment. Looking nothing like the proud royal princess that watched over and protected her kingdom and its people. But rather a shameless whore who was losing her mind to the ravenous cock stirring up her insides by a man who didn’t even see her as a woman at the moment, more like a piece of meat that was to be devoured by him. She hated this, she hated HIM, she… she…

She hated the fact that her body LIKED this! 

Even with all of her defiance, even with all the insults, she spat in his face. It couldn’t change the fact that no matter how much she wished to deny it, her entire body had become addicted to Ganon. It craved his touch, it wanted his cock, every single part of her body knew it had become submissive to him without her even having to say anything. The only thing left remaining was her mind, but even she knew that it was only a matter of time before it broke.

The moment her G-Spot was struck, it shattered the last piece of resistance she had built up against him. As she threw her head back with a loud cry echoing the abandoned Hyrule Castle throne room, as she came all over Ganon’s cock. Her juices spraying uncontrollably as her legs trembled, threatening to buckle underneath itself as she suffered through this powerful climax caused by her Master. 

Ganon simply smirked widely at the loud scream that left Zelda. There it was, that was the pleasant noise he had been waiting this whole time to hear. He knew it would only be a matter of time before she cracked, just like how she always did whenever they had their little get-together. 

He could hear her heavy breathing, her body struggling to catch its breath from the draining orgasm, but he would not allow her to rest just yet. Flipping her onto her back and raising her legs to her shoulders. He shoved his cock back into her once more making Zelda cry out with another moan, her toes curling up and pressing against her heel shoes as she was rutted into once more by the male Gerudo in a deeply pinned mating press. Zelda’s hands unconsciously grabbing at the man’s broad shoulders, her nails sinking in as her pussy clenched tightly around his cock. Her legs bouncing back and forth in the air as her face slowly broke down into an expression of a sloven bitch, her tense frown now morphing into a blissful open smile. 

It was fortunate that the bed itself was created out of Ganon’s energy rather than it being a real one. Hylia knows that it would have surely been destroyed from the two’s inhumane fuck session. 

A low, near primal growl, left Ganon as he increased the speed of his thrusting. His climax building up within him yet again as he leaned in and seized the delirious princess for a possessive kiss. One of which Zelda returned fervently, her mind long scrambled beyond comprehensions as it was now focused on nothing but receiving pleasure from her dominant owner. She was so lost she could barely register the fact that the Gerudo King would be cumming soon and at the rate he was going, he had little intentions of pulling out. 

One loud final grunt with Ganon hilting himself balls deep and the resurrected warlock flooded the Hylian princess with his potent seed. Zelda’s blue eyes shrinking to mere dots before rolling into her skull, her face flushed and her wrapping her legs around Ganon’s waist as her pussy clenched tightly. Her body riding through another bone-rattling orgasm as her soaked snatch milked Ganon’s cock as hard as it could. Shuddering the ecstasy of her womb being filled with her beloved Master’s seed. The second just as thick and viscous as the first time around. The kiss broke, allowing Zelda to moan shamelessly out loud, her mind temporarily broken to the pleasure to care about anything but the bliss she was bathing in at the moment. Even as the dark energy dissipated around them causing her to drop to the ground, it did little to snap her out of her haze, much to the Demon King’s amusement. 

“Once again, you managed to be reduced to a pitiful state, in spite of your… precocious claims.” With a wave of his hand, his silk loincloth appeared over his body once more as he turned his back on the comatose princess. “Many thanks to the wonderful entertain Princess. I do look forward to our next meeting.” 

Ganon’s laughter carried throughout the desolate halls as he took his leave. Leaving behind one cum stuffed and cock drunk royal who had lost all sense of feelings. She knew that once she had awoken and regained her senses, she would be filled with disgust and self-loathing at what had transpired. But for now, the unconscious princess would merely lay there as the gentle daft breeze blow through the castle, over her limp body. 


End file.
